kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
WayV
| origin = Seoul, South Korea | genres = C-Pop | debut = January 17, 2019 | years = 2019–present | label = Label V SM Entertainment | current = * Kun * Ten * Winwin * Lucas * Xiao Jun * Hendery * Yang Yang | fandom = WayZenNi Allkpop: NCT's Chinese subunit WayV announce official fan club name! | sns = }}WayV '(Chinese: 威神V) is a seven-member boy group formed by SM Entertainment, and the fourth overall sub-unit of NCT. They debuted in China on January 17, 2019 with their first digital EP, ''The Vision.Billboard: New NCT-Associated Boy Band WayV Set to Debut in China The group includes four current NCT members, Kun, Ten, Winwin and Lucas, and three SMROOKIES members announced in July, Xiao Jun, Hendery and Yang Yang. The group is produced by SM Entertainment but managed by their China-exclusive, Label V.Soompi: SM Entertainment Announces Debut Of New Chinese Group WayV + Opens Social Media Accounts History '2019: ''The Vision, "Rainbow V", Take Off and ''Take Over the Moon On January 17, 2019, they debuted with their first EP, ''The Vision. They released a music video for the title track "Regular". A dance practice for one of the side tracks "Come Back" was also released on January 21.Soompi: Watch: WayV Releases Dance Practice Version Of “Come Back” On January 22, a group teaser photo was released for the B side, "Dream Launch".Soompi: Update: WayV Unveils New Charming Photos For “Dream Launch” A music video teaser was shared on January 23 and the music video was released on January 24.Soompi: Watch: WayV Shoots For The Stars In “Dream Launch” MV On January 26, individual teaser photos of Kun, Ten, Winwin, and Lucas were shared with individual photos of Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang being shared the next day on January 27. During the beginning of the year, they filmed the series "Rainbow V" where they prepared three different performances to express their creativity. Allkpop: WayV kick off their new project "Rainbow V" The series consists of 6 episodes and 3 different performances which could be found on WayV's official YouTube Channel. The group had split into the following 3 different groups: Kun and Xiaojun, Ten and Winwin, and Lucas, Hendery, and Yangyang. 2 out of the 3 performances were dances, while Kun's and Xiaojun's performance being related to singing. WayV then released teasers for the mini album Take Off starting on May 1, 2019. Soompi: Update: WayV Previews High-Octane “Take Off” Comeback With MV Teaser The mini album included three new tracks along with the 3 previous tracks from The Vision. A music video was released for the title track "Take Off" along with a performance video and dance practice for the song on May 9, May 16, and May 27, respectively.Soompi: Watch: WayV Sings “Take Off” In MV For Powerful ComebackSoompi: Watch: WayV Highlights Their Dynamic Choreography In “Take Off” Performance VideoSoompi: Watch: WayV Is Impeccable In Dance Practice Video For “Take Off” The song "Let Me Love U" got a self filmed music video which was released on WayV's official YouTube Channel. On September 20, WayV officially launched a fan club under the Lysn and revealed the fandom name "WayZenNi". On October 22, WayV released a symbol image of their logo along with a scheduler for the mini album Take Over the Moon.Soompi: Update: WayV Unveils New Group Teaser Image For “Take Over The Moon” Teaser images for each of the members were released on October 23 while a group teaser image was released on October 24. On October 25, individual photos was released of Winwin, Xiaojun, and Yangyang, along with a unit photo. Similarly, on October 26, individual photos of Kun, Ten, Lucas, and Hendery were released, along with another unit photo. A moving image of their new symbol was released on October 27, while a music video teaser for the title track "Moonwalk" was released on October 28. The music video for "Moonwalk", along with the release of the album, was on October 29.Soompi: Watch: WayV Conquers Outer Space In “Moonwalk” Comeback MV A new group teaser image was released on October 31, following the release of their album. Members Discography 'Chinese' Mini albums * Take Off (2019) * Take Over the Moon (2019) Digital EPs * The Vision (2019) 'English' Digital singles * "Love Talk (English Version)" (2019) Trivia * When first announced, the group was under the tentative name "NCT China" due to the final name not being set.K-Pop Label SM Entertainment To Launch New China-Oriented NCT Group This Year Gallery WayV Group Reveal Photo.png|Group reveal photo WayV Regular group promo photo.png|"Regular" WayV Dream Launch group promotional photo.png|"Dream Launch" WayV Take Off group concept photo 1.png|''Take Off'' (1) WayV Take Off group concept photo 2.png|''Take Off'' (2) WayV Take Over The Moon group teaser image.png|''Take Over the Moon'' References Official links * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Weibo * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2019 debuts Category:SM Entertainment Category:WayV